Red Dirt Road
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: It all began on that Red Dirt Road.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha or Brooks N' Dunn 'Red Dirt Road' Please R and R: Read and Review!

Rating: T

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _Red Dirt Road *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 ** _Red Dirt Road_**

Sesshoumaru drove his 4-wheel Ford pick-up until the black-top ended stopping just along the edge as he looked over the dirt path that led off into nowhere. Kagome sat beside him looking out as well before turning to him and smiling, "do you remember Sesshoumaru? When we first met?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked over the road before turning onto it until they reached a path of black berry bushes, " you were there picking black berries. And I was the over-confident pup that thought he could show off. But I got distracted and ended up wrecking my first car, but gaining something better in return."

Oh yes he remembered that day fondly and with a little humility, Kouga had challenged his pride at who could race the fastest down that road.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru," Kouga coaxed, "I bet ya that my run-down Hot-rod can beat that pretty little Camaro of yours any day."

"In your dreams Kouga," Sesshoumaru replied leaning back against the, a bear in one hand and the other putting his sunglasses on.

"Ok, fine then I'll just go challenge your brother, I'm sure he won't be afraid to race me," Kouga started to turn only for Sesshoumaru to growl, "fine, to the end of the dirt road and back."

Kouga smirked as he turned and hopped into his hot-rod, "on my mark 3..2..1…GO!" He hit the gas pedal taking off.

Sesshoumaru growled from the driver seat of his Camaro as he slammed on the gas. The two cars raced along the dirt road sending clouds of dirt and dust into the air. Sesshoumaru smirked as he started to pass Kouga up…when suddenly he saw her. There on the side of the road with a basket of black berries stood a raven-haired beauty. Before he knew it his wheel turned and his Camaro slammed into the side of Kouga's as his flipped over rolling it. He heard the sounds of metal tearing and screeching as darkness overcame him.

When he became conscious again he became aware of soft hands on his arm and his back laying on something soft and lush. Ignoring the pounding inside his skull he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight, but blinking as a shadow drifted over him. Deep emerald eyes filled with worry gazed down at him. Wincing he started to sit up as his mind grew more conscious of what happened, turning his head slightly he saw Kouga being helped by Ayame, he looked to be in better shape them himself. Then he noticed his Camaro was nothing more than a scattered pile of junk. He The driver's side was the only side that wasn't bashed in.

"Are you alright?" the emerald eyed female asked as she watched him concerned, her hands still on his arm.

"I will be," He said tilting his head towards her, she smiled at him, "I'm glad. My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

"Sesshoumaru," he replied as he find his lips twisting into a small smile. Well, he may have a wrecked car on his hands, but looks like he found something better.

Kagome chuckled shaking her head, "when I saw you go spinning and tumbling over Kouga's car, I thought the worst, that you had just been killed. But looks like you and Kouga were more resilient than that. Though Kouga still says to this day if you two hadn't crashed he would have won."

"The wolf was and still is in denial," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe, hmm I still remember you showing up at night outside my room, grandpa was so angry," Kagome giggled.

"Yes, your grandfather never liked me much," Sesshoumaru always remembered that, he enjoyed aggravating the old priest.

Sesshoumaru pulled his shackled-up GTO just outside the Higureshi residence, getting out he found some pebbles and tossed them at the window he knew was hers. The window opened as he watched his raven-haired beauty climbed out jumping into his arms. As he set her feet down they heard the doors open, a short old man came out waving his staff, "get out of here ye blasted demon. Away from my granddaughter."

Kagome giggled as they ran to his gto and hopped in, the car squealing out of the driveway as they drove off. He turned the headlights as they drove by moonlight along the dirt covered road.

"Hmm I can't wait till I don't have to sneak out to be able to hang out under the stars," Kagome turned her face to the moonlit breeze. "Do you ever wonder where you'll be in the future Sesshoumaru?"

"Maybe seeing the world, I'm to inherit father's company, but I'd like to be able to see more before I take over," he replied as he watched her leaning back in the seat looking at him with a smile. "Will you take me with you?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Hmmm you said you'd take me with you if you ever left…but you ended up leaving without me," Kagome remembered sadly. "I was so mad at you when you left without a word. You were gone for so long, I was afraid you'd never come back."

"I was a fool," Sesshoumaru replied, "when I got word that you were engaged to my brother, I thought then that I had lost for you good. I didn't know that if I'd be able to get you back."

"My heart was always yours, even then…and he knew it as well, he knew that even before he had asked, he just didn't want me alone," Kagome turned to him smiling lovingly, "that's why he released me back to you."

Sesshoumaru sat in his office looking out over the shores of the Hawaiian offices; he had just received a letter, postmarked the day before. It was from his father, informing him that Kagome was engaged to his brother. His father at been furious at him when he left, more for leaving the girl he supposedly loved behind without a single word. He told him in the letter that Kagome had broken down and that it had taken Inuyasha over a three years to bring her back up again. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist nails digging into the palm of his hand causing blood to drip down. The letter urged him to return and try to fix what he broke before it was too late forever.

He hopped on the very next private flight that evening arriving as quickly as he could. When he arrived at the Tashio home he made his way to the patio garden in the back where the sounds of people were coming from. When he stopped onto the patio, a loud clang and glass shattering rang throughout area. All heads turning towards the sound, Kagome stood shaking her eyes wide with a tray of broken glass at her feet. "…congratulations..Kagome..on your engagement."

"uh..." Kagome shook her head tears starting to fall as she turned swiftly fleeing the yard. Sesshoumaru didn't even get a word in before a loud residing slap snapped his back, his eyes fell on the one who dared to hit him. His brother stood fuming in front of him.

"You damn asshole!" Inuyasha roared, "congratulations?! That's all you got to say to her?! No Kagome I still love you please don't marry that half-breed brother of mine?! No, little brother I'm here to challenge you for her hand?! You're a real dimwitted git, you know that!"

Sesshoumaru stared at him trying to process what his brother was saying,"….what do you mean little brother?"

Inuyasha face-fell as he shook his head throwing his hands up in the air, "damn you're a real fool when it comes to these things. What I mean is that you aren't supposed to just show up out of nowhere like that saying 'congratulations' do you even still love her?! You have to if you showed up, if you didn't you would have never shown up the day after you received the letter. I told dad to make sure it got to you asap, I knew that if there was anywhere in your heart where you still loved her you would be here the very next day to try to stop it. I didn't expect you showing up saying congratulations."

Sesshoumaru was still staring at his brother as he processed the information, he was confused as hell, it sounded like his brother was trying to get him to admit his feelings. But wasn't it his brother now engaged to her, wasn't she gone forever from him now.

"She's probably at the garden near where it all started by now," Inuyasha turned away from him, "now prove to her the man you are and go fix the mess you caused. Or else I WILL take her from you for good."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he turned swiftly heading for the garage and finding his old GTO, slamming the gas he headed for the dirt road.

He pulled up alongside the garden that had been planted in the open field next to the road. Stepping out he looked for any sign of her, as he walked through the garden paths he found her, sitting on the ground beside a makeshift pond. Her arms wrapped her knees and her face buried against her legs. He could see her shoulders shaking, she was crying. Strong feelings of remorse and regret filled him as he walked up to her, lowering to a knee so that he cloud place he hands on hers.

"Kagome...I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please believe me when I say I'm sorry, " he started, she still hadn't looked at him but he could tell she was listening. "….I was a fool for leaving without saying a word to you….and I never shoulder have broken my word about taking you with me….I was a young and foolish pup back then, I didn't know what had in front of me. I didn't know then the precious gift I would be leaving behind when I left. I was lost…overcome by everything that was happening, father was pushing me and more to take over. I didn't want that…so I ran, away from them and away from you…I regretted it every day. Every night I dreamed wishing I had you at my side hoping that one day I could return a better man…I told myself I would do whatever It takes to prove I still loved you. When I received father's letter that you were engaged to Inuyasha…I became overcome with rage at myself…I believed I had lost you forever…I hopped on the first plane I could. I didn't know what I'd say or do when I saw you again…I was in denile… a daze….when I saw you again... I couldn't even think of what to say… I didn't know what to say… Inuyasha's right…inside all I wanted was to do whatever it takes to get you back even if it meant challenging him. But I let fear and shock take over and all I could say was congratulations."

Her head started to lift as he watched her face rise, her emerald eyes were surrounded by red puffy blotches from the pool of tears that were falling down her face. He felt his own heart break as he saw the pain and tears his stupidity had caused. His hand lifted to her cheek, glad when she didn't pool away.

"Kagome…I love you…I always have, I was too proud to admit it, I cause you much pain and for that I'm more sorry anyone will ever know…I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you could just give me another chance…please Kagome…I'm sorry…"

Kagome suddenly threw her arms around his neck, "you idiot….i love you too…I never stopped loving you…"

Sesshoumaru pulled her tightly to him as he held her sobbing form to his body, his fingers brushed the hair from her face as he leaned down capturing her lips. Pouring all the love he had hid from her and everyone else into it. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself into the kiss with all the passion she had held onto for all those years.

When they broke apart her head rested against his chest as he held her, she jumped when a cough and clearing of throat caught her attention. Sesshoumaru didn't look surprised as Inuyasha walked up to them smiling sadly, "I'm glad you two made up. Kagome don't ever let him off the hook, make sure he does spend his entire life making it up. And you if you ever break her heart again I'll kick your ass all along that dirt world for everyone to see."

Kagome swallowed, "…Inuyasha..I…"

Inuyasha shook his head, "don't say anything…I knew what I was getting into….and I was the one that pushed father to send the letter to him…"

Kagome lifted her hand gently removing the ring as she looked at him uncertainly, he walked up to her and picked it up off her hand looking at it sadly but smiling as he closed his hand around it. "Don't worry about it Kags, I'll find a girl just for me. Who won't have a ghost of the past in her heart but only me. You two just make sure you give me lots of nieces and nephews."

Sesshoumaru watched him as he started to walk way, "Inuyasha.." Inuyasha paused looked back at him, "…thank you little brother…."

Inuyasha smiled, "anything for you big brother." Before turning and leaving.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's lovingly, "and Inuyasha did find the girl for him, in your cousin Kikyo."

Kagome chuckled, "I remember when he first saw her, he fell right into the pool."

Inuyasha was up on a ladder setting up a banner that ran over the pool with Kouga, the banner read 'Congratulations! It's a boy and girl!' . Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been married or only 3 months and already they were expecting. Twins to be exact, a boy and a girl.

"Wow I can't believe they're having twins," Kouga said from the other side of the pool where he was holding up the other side of the banner,

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Inuyasha laughed, "Sesshumaru's freaking out more than Kagome, they've only known a month and he's already baby-proofing the house and outside. He's even got babies galore catalogues with everyone picked out. He's been pacing his office everyone night making sure things are going as plan. Kagome's the one trying to keep him from panicking every time he thinks something's wrong."

"And he's not even the one pregnant," Kouga laughed, looking up when the other started ,"ah look like Kagome's cousin arrived."

Inuyasha tilted his head while nailing the banner to a pole, eyes widening when he saw the ebony haired onyx eyed beauty almost similar but not quite to Kagome. The two were giggling and walking towards the pool, when the girl looked up at smiled waving at him blushing.

Inuyasha yelled in pain as the hammer hit his hand, shaking his hand as the ladder wobbled, "….ahhh shit!" The ladder tumbled over sending him into the pool, he broke the surface coughing and sputtering as he made his way to the edge only to look to see the onyx haired beauty laughing.

"Well that's one way to make you take a bath lil brother," Sesshoumaru chuckled from where he stood with an arm around Kagome.

"Screw you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No thank you I don't do men, besides my wife is the only one who could satisfy me, but maybe you and the wolf could have your own night," Sesshoumaru shot back.

"what?! Say that again dog-turd!" Kouga yelled from top his ladder, causing it to wobble and throw him into the pool right on top of Inuyasha. Their heads making a cracking sound as they connected.

"oh dear!" Kagome's cousin ran to the edge of the pool, "will they be arlight."

"Inuyasha has a head made out of stone he'll be fine, " Sesshoumaru said helping Kagome sit down.

"And Kouga already has low brain cell count, he'll live," Ayame was laying on the side of the pool sun-tanning. "ever hear the sayin, you can't kill fool, because he's too stupid to die. He's an idiot but I love him"

Kagome laughed, "and Inuyasha and Kikyo started going out the very next day. Kikyo was so taken with him, she asked him out and she's the one who asked him to marry her."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "yes, the pup's mate is more take charge than he is."

"Yeah, but Inuyasha loves it," Kagome pointed out. "Not wanting to be last Kouga asked Ayame to marry him that same night."

"Double weddings on the same day as well," Sesshoumaru said, "you were so tired you slept the entire next day."

"You try carrying twins and dancing all day and night," Kagome snapped good-naturely, "my feet were killing me and I was exhausted."

"Hmm yes but you looked beautifully just as you did the day the twins were born," Sesshoumaru leaned over kissing her forehead.

Sesshoumaru had been pacing outside the delivery room for over two hours nearly running a ditch into the floor. His best friend Kouga leaning against the wall looking just as nervous, Kagome had been yelling and screaming every name in the dictionary and more at him in-between cries of pain.

Inuyasha was sitting frazzled beside Kikyo who had her eyes calmly closed, the entire family was waiting on the news.

"Bro you're going to run yourself ragged, sit down! Before you make all of us nuts!" Inuyasha yelled at him, all he got was a fear inducing snarl as a answer making him recoil backwards. "sheesh down boy. You're mates going to be fine, though he was cringing with every cry.

Then things went silent making everyone freeze, a small cry, no two small cries broke the silence as the doors opened, two nurses each carrying a small bundle came out. One with a blue blanket and the other with a pink bundle.

"Congratulations, your son and daughter are perfectly healthy and strong," the nurse said as Sesshoumaru looked proudly over his children.

"You may see your wife now," the other nurse said as everyone got up to ooh and ahh at the new bundles.'

Sesshoumaru entered the room a smile crossing his lips seeing his mate sitting back against a stack of pillows, even wither her hair clinging to her sweat covered skin, she looked as beautiful as the first day he saw her.

"hello dear," she said softly, "did you see our wonderful twins?"

"As beautiful as their mother," he replied sitting down beside her and kissing her forehead,

The nurses carrying their bundles of joy along with the family entered the room, everyone congratulating them . As the nursed passed them to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Kagome smiled, "our little Satoshi and Kitana."

"Wonderful names love," Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement at the names.

"Hmm it's getting late dear, Satoshi and Kitana are probably running Aunt Ayame and Uncle Kouga ragged by now.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, yes their twins were quite the handful. They found the twins were every bit as their parents are deadly combination of Sesshoumaru and Kagome that had relatives fearing the job of babysitting otherwise they'll be the ones getting run ragged into oblivion. Sesshoumaru looked into the mirror as it looked back, too think it all started on that red dirt road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
